This invention relates to a connector for connecting the confronting ends of tubular or tubing sections and, more particularly, to such a connector for connecting the tubing in snap-in relationship therewith.
Connectors for connecting tubing and tubular conduits are known and have been widely used in the art. Such connectors are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,423,892; 4,310,185; and 4,601,497. These connectors are utilized in the automotive industry, as well as many other industries to provide low-cost, reliable and easy to assemble systems. These connectors are typically utilized to provide fluid carrying conduits in fuel and refrigerant lines. These connectors have the disadvantages that a relatively large number of connector components are required and substantial assembly time is required in screwing the assembly cap to a fitting and tightening the cap to the proper torque to accomplish the desired fluid seal. Further, a substantial inventory has been required in order to maintain the required number of sealing caps and fittings to provide the desired fitting to meet the needs of given applications. Further, problems have been presented when retightening the caps to maintain the seal after the automobile or other system has been serviced. Another connector has been suggested which provides a snap-in connection of a tubing end which is retained within the connector housing by means of resilient metallic fingers. However, this connector has the disadvantages that a large number of connector components are required and that a special tool is required to remove the connected tubing from the connector housing.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein a connector is provided for connecting tubing sections while providing a connector assembly requiring fewer components and which is easily assembled and which may be serviced by opening and reconnecting the assembly. The connector of the present invention includes means for maintaining the seal after the automobile or other system has been put in use and serviced.